


We paint stories in murals as big as cities

by tetsuskitten



Series: Jazz it up [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Slice of Life, Writer Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: The married life of a published author, Kuroo Tetsurou, and a talented painter, Bokuto Koutarou, years after their first encounter.





	We paint stories in murals as big as cities

Koutarou was painting at his desk, the lights in the living room on and the jazzy boom bap coursing through the air. Tetsurou came out of their room, called by the saxophone sounds that had started playing, which were his absolute favorites.

He moved swiftly in their ample living room and Koutarou took a moment to appreciate how distracted his lover got when he heard music that specially touched him, seemingly reaching a deep place in him which was the source of the amazing things he had about him. In those moments, when he seemed lost in himself, Koutarou was reminded of the love he had for him, deeply rooted now, after years of finding new things to adore about Tetsurou.

Tetsurou smiled, inviting him to come and enjoy the music with him and he went, as if enthralled in those eyes and those movements, alluring in more ways than one.

If this moment ceased in time, it made for the perfect description of them. Getting lost in each other as if it was as easy as looking at one’s reflection in a crystal clear lake and falling in, slowly drowning. Even though the music played, there were moments in which they didn’t hear it anymore. Each of them abstracted and moving deeper inside hidden worlds they were barely aware of.

The music ended and another one began but they were already in each other’s arms, ready for another kind of getting lost. As they disappeared into their room, sound kept the mood alive and the tension grew slowly between them, soon ready to explode.

 

 

The sun was rising, filtering in through the forgotten open blinds, coloring the walls in orange shades. Tetsurou and Koutarou were tangled in crimson sheets and each other’s limbs, still dreaming away in their own little worlds of abstract thoughts.

Tetsurou was the first one up and about. He slowly untangled himself from Koutarou’s arms and padded silently to the window, closing the curtains, darkening the room to give Koutarou’s eyes a peaceful sleep, uninterrupted by the bright light.

He grabbed his sweatpants from the chair next to the dresser and put on a dark blue hoodie of Kou’s on his way to the door. Reaching for the keys in the bowl near the entrance, he opened the door and left the apartment.

The morning air was chilly, so he zipped up the hoodie higher and crossed the street to the bakery in front of their building. He’d get fresh bread for their breakfast and one of those chocolate muffins which Koutarou loved to snack on mid-morning.

He ordered a coffee to get rid of the morning drowsiness and enjoyed the tingly warmth it left him with. He went back home feeling fresher and ready to make his sleeping sweetheart a batch of scrambled eggs.

When he unlocked the door, he noticed Koutarou on the couch, eyes closed and evenly breathing. He went to the kitchen and began making them breakfast, soon the other would come meet him.

As he was finishing both their plates, Koutarou dragged his socked feet into the kitchen and leaned on the doorway, eyes barely keeping themselves open. Tetsurou handed him the coffee he had ordered specially for him and was answered with a small, thankful smile. Koutarou sipped his sweet coffee with milk and sighed, moving to sit down on the chair opposite from Tetsurou.

They had this understanding routine which didn’t require talking in the morning. Tetsurou couldn’t describe how thankful he was for it. Waking up was a process and usually, one he preferred to do silently, letting his mind come to agreement with solid reality instead of the liquid one of dreams. It was difficult enough sometimes to be able to distinguish what had happened in wakefulness than that which had happened during his sleep, therefore he felt the need for adjustment. Koutarou let him have it, giving him the space to be himself even inside their own bubble of togetherness.

 

 

Once they were done, Koutarou’s eyes were open and awake, showing at least three shades of golden. He smiled more openly now and took their plates to the sink to wash. Tetsurou took the opportunity to go to the bathroom and take a hot shower, dressing himself in comfortable clothing as he was planning to write another chapter of his book today and as one knows, there is no writing without a good mood, and comfiness is definitely a good mood to be in.

He entered the living room, drying off his dark hair with a towel and Koutarou was on the phone. This early in the morning on a Saturday it was likely a work call and Tetsurou waited for it to end.

Koutarou hung up the call and made his way to Tetsurou, kissing him good morning and feeling their breaths mixing together.

“A new shipment came in from our last deal with Anagram. That kid has real talent, you know? I’m going there to sort things out, alright?”

“Sure. Will you be gone for long?” Tetsurou asked, brushing their noses together absentmindedly.

“I think I’ll be back for lunch, yeah?” Koutarou smiled as he pecked Tetsu’s lips.

“Pick up some Thai on your way home.”

“Of course.” Koutarou agreed as he walked towards their room to get dressed.

 

 

“I’m leaving.” Koutarou informed from the doorway of Tetsurou’s little house office. “Did you feed Buttons and Katja?”

“Of course, I did.”

Koutarou walked up to Tetsurou’s desk chair and gave him a lingering kiss before walking towards the front door, grabbing his coat and his keys and leaving for work.

 

 

Koutarou arrived at the museum where the artist, Anagram, whose real name was Hanamaki Takahiro, was waiting to speak to him.

“Hey, kid. It’s been a while.”

“Too long, really.”

They spoke to each other with familiarity. In the past, they had worked together in various projects and even had a thing with each other when they first met and were still too young and naïve, their art a mirror of their innocence.

“Thank you for exhibiting my pieces again.”

“You deserve the recognition.”

Koutarou had picked one single room for the four paintings, two of them which occupied entire walls and they worked together to figure out where they would stand out the most, what people were supposed to focus on first and then second, giving the whole journey a chronological sense.

“How’s Issei?” Koutarou asked, trying to catch up on lost time. A smile appeared on Hiro’s face as his eyes filled up with warmth and what seemed to be a bright shine. Hiro extended a hand in front of Koutarou, showing off a discreet but charming engagement ring, with a rose crystal to match Hiro’s pink colored hair.

“He proposed.” Hiro’s tone of voice was filled with incredible happiness and Koutarou couldn’t help but hug him and wish him all the best.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be invited to the wedding.” Koutarou laughed and memories of his own wedding popped up in his mind. Tetsurou was an elegant man, cleaning up nicely in his extravagant choice of suit, golden and black, no mistaking him. A sigh left his mouth and suddenly he felt like surprising his husband with a little gift, just something simple, something to make his day, to see him smile.

Once they were done preparing the room for the upcoming exhibition, it was near midday. They said their goodbye’s and see you soon’s, Hiro’s exhibition would open next Monday and Koutarou left to do some shopping.

As he walked through the busy streets, he wondered back to their conversations and remembered a talk of an up and coming author who had just released a new book which Tetsurou had been waiting to buy but had been too busy with his own deadline and ended up forgetting every time. It took some thinking before he could actually remember who the author was but he managed to do it and went to the first library he encountered. He asked the lady behind the counter, with sharp red lipstick and a cared for look, heels making her taller than Koutarou himself. She showed him to the section where his desired book should be and he managed to find it on his own, to his surprise. The bookshop was enormous, he wondered how people who didn’t know what they were buying managed to go through so much information and keep themselves from buying a ton of books instead of just one.

He checked out and went back home, stopping at the Thai restaurant near their home and buying their lunch. He arrived home and put down the food on the living room table to go in search of his husband, who had most likely been lost in his story the entire morning and hadn’t even listened to his belly growl.

As suspected, Tetsurou was sitting in his chair, an empty mug in front of his computer which meant he’d made himself some tea because he was frustrated with something that didn’t quite fit in and he had to take a break to clear his thoughts. Koutarou was glad it was just one, most days there were many more.

He waited silently for Tetsurou to finish a particular line of thought. He knew the other knew he was there, at this point it wasn’t necessary to make loud sounds and it wasn’t advised because he could break off the thought Tesurou had. A few minutes passed and, finally, Tetsurou relaxed back into his chair and sighed.

“How’s it coming along?”

“Better than I thought it would.” Tetsurou answered, getting up from his chair and walking with Koutarou to the living room to have lunch.

“How’s Hiro?” Tetsurou asked as they sat down and enjoyed the scent of the freshly made food.

“Issei proposed, they’re getting married in October.”

“Wow, really? I wondered how long it would take, I’m really happy one of them finally caved.”

“Speaking of, I have something for you.” Koutarou announced as he suddenly remembered his trip to the bookshop. Tetsurou waited on the couch, observing attentively and curiously.

As Koutarou handed him the book, he knew exactly which it was. The cover was beautifully designed in shades of purple and black drawings and a smile made its way to his face.

Koutarou’s smile mirrored Tetsurou’s and he loved the way his husband’s eyes shone a little brighter every time he got excited over something he enjoyed. Tetsurou put down the book on the table and leaned forward to kiss Koutarou in thank you.

“You really are an exemplar husband, you know?”

“I was just reminded of weddings and how much I enjoyed ours and how lucky I am to be married to you. I just wanted to surprise you with something, make you smile.”

“Such a charmer, even after all these years.”

They laughed together and ate as the conversation flowed easily, the lull of familiarity swaying between them.


End file.
